Introspection
by Arshes13
Summary: Alucard reflects on things and makes an unexpected discovery Post Order:13, AxS Revised FYIThere is a pic posted at under arshesnei13 :
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing (wish I did), nor do I own the song It's Been Awhile (Staind rocks!) nor do I have any rights to Amy Lee and Evanescence. Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda...

Warning: This is my first Hellsing fic. I recently celebrated my birthday, and my loving husband got the complete Hellsing DVD set for me (he's so sweet!), and I love the characters. Hopefully this attempt isn't too pitiful.

A/N: This is purely based off of the anime, where Alucard showed a lot more... I want to say compassion and understanding towards Seras. When I started this, I had never read the manga... so please do not criticize for my characterizations not being up to par to the manga (I know he's a lot crueler there).

To all who have read this story before: I am so sorry for the delay, but I've been very busy. I went ahead and did a bit of a re-write to help with the flow of the story. I hope you like the changes and hope to update this story more often (sometimes work and school really suck!).

**Chapter 1: Introspective Analysis**

The streets of London were quiet in the early morning hours. Those that needed to go to work were just rising, oblivious to the activities of the night before. In contrast, those who worked to protect England against the horrors of the undead, the Hellsing Organization, were finally turning in from a long evening of dispatching FREAKS.

Beneath the elegant mansion were a series of tunnels and chambers, once used to imprison and as a place of experimentation. Now these subterranean halls served to house two particularly unique members of this holy order of knights, two members of the undead.

One of these individuals sat alone within his chambers in deep thought while rolling a piece of formerly blessed silver between his fingers, the blessing having been removed at his request so he would have the ability to touch the object without normally resulting burns. If one looked closely, that person could tell it was one of the spent rounds used by the elite member of Hellsing's 'Trash Cleaning' Division. Alucard had never felt the need to keep such trinkets from his kills, but this particular bullet changed his undead existence. This was the bullet that ripped through the lung of Seras Victoria over a year ago and paved the way for her to enter the realm of the undead. He ran one of hands through his raven black hair, moving it out of his eyes, as he reflected the events of the past few months.

In the months that passed since the incident at the Tower of London, there had been an increase in FREAK activity due to two month long incarceration of Sir Integra and the resulting inactivity of Hellsing's troops. The only exceptions to the closure of the organization were that of Alucard and the Police Girl who, unbound by the laws of the living, remained steadfast to Integra's orders of search and destroy. Rebuilding the ranks of Hellsing after Integra's release was proving rather difficult, even with the Queen's exoneration of the Hellsing Organization. Frankly, Alucard enjoyed the added bloodshed he was able to reek upon the unworthy undead of the city, not to mention that these extra missions provided the needed push for his apprentice to come to terms with what she was. The Police Girl had been steadily improving since the encounter with Incognito and showed much promise to becoming the 'No Life Queen' that he envisioned.

As Alucard's thoughts focused further on the young blonde vampire, he reached over to a stereo system located on a table next to his coffin, and the room filled with the soft plucking of guitar strings. He closed his eyes momentarily as the song brought forth visions and memories of the young vampire in his charge. Alucard began softly singing along with the lyrics while he continued to finger the piece of silver in his hand.

"It's been awhile since I could hold my head up high,

And it's been awhile since I first saw you."

Alucard smiled as he remembered their first encounter outside the village of Cheddar, her sparkling blue eyes widening in shock when he dispatched that ghoul, and her subsequently shooting him in the shoulder when she realized that he was not human.

"And it's been awhile since I could stand on my own two feet again,

And it's been awhile since I could call you.

"And everything I can't remember

As fucked up as it all may seem

The consequences that are rendered

I've stretched myself beyond my means.

"It's been awhile since I could say I wasn't addicted

And it's been awhile since I could say I love myself as well

And it's been awhile since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do

And it's been awhile but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you."

He closed his eyes once more as he remembered Seras rushing to bring him more ammunition during his fight with Incognito and how she refused to leave him on the Tower's floor as her lifeblood flowed from her wounds, clutching him tightly in her arms.

"And everything I can't remember

As fucked up as it all may seem

The consequences that are rendered

I've gone and fucked things up again.

"Why must I feel this way?

Just make this go away

Just one more peaceful day."

Visions of Seras' face flashed before him... her looking up to him for approval or in admiration. Her innocence and trust were extremely rare qualities in the world of death and carnage they lived in.

"It's been awhile since I could look at myself straight

And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry

And it's been awhile since I've seen the way the candles light your face

And it's been awhile but I can still remember just the way you taste."

A rare tender smile crossed his face as he remembered how the light of the moon and the few still burning candles illuminated Seras' beautiful features the night he changed her. He licked his lips at the thought of his fangs breaking the skin of her delicate neck and the remembered taste of her sweet, warm blood filling his mouth.

"And everything I can't remember

As fucked up as it all may seem to me I know it's me,

I cannot blame this on my father

He did the best he could for me.

"It's been awhile since I could hold my head up high,

And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry," Alucard whispered the final phrase of the song.

The No Life King reached for his meal in the ice bucket and then poured a portion of the blood pack into an awaiting wineglass. As he took a drink, Alucard reflected on how much his lonely existence had changed since the introduction of the Police Girl. Human emotions that he thought had been buried forever began to bubble back towards the surface, and so alien were these feelings that the master vampire was utterly confused on how to respond. He felt something similar when Integra awakened him over a decade ago, the need to protect his master from harm. Over time that need was forged into that of a sibling bond, he acting as an older brother to watch over as well as antagonize his younger, spoiled sister. After bringing Seras into the world of the undead, Alucard felt that same need towards the young vampire, only it ran much deeper than anything he felt for his master or any of the few fledglings he had sired over the centuries… not since Mina.

Seras had stirred a wealth of emotions within his soul with her optimistic outlook on life. Although it was shadowed for quite some time until she accepted her status as a vampire, her defiance to his orders to drink blood for the first month or so of existence, and the look of irritation in her eyes when he called her 'Police Girl'. She was a bright, sparkling jewel in the dark reality of his un-life that he wanted to treasure and protect... to feel her body safely cradled in his arms... to run his fingers through her soft strawberry-blonde locks...

Alucard's crimson eyes grew wide when he realized where his train of thought was leading him. He slowly set his glass down on the table with trembling fingers as the realization dawned upon him. "H-How... I didn't believe it possible... I... I love her," he whispered. Alucard's gloved hand went to his forehead in total shock and disbelief; he had given up the entire notion of love after his initial capture by Integra's ancestor and had resigned himself to his solitary existence in the service of the Hellsing Organization. The No Life King removed his hand from his face and stared at the sigils on the back of his glove. "There is no possibility she could ever feel anything for such an inhuman being," he smirked. "More than likely, she only sees me as an unfeeling monster... only the master she must serve." Alucard exhaled sharply through his nose, and with a thoughtful expression, fazed his body out of existence.

A slightly damp Seras Victoria, dressed only in her nightgown and robe, closed the door to her chambers having just returned from the shower. She automatically hit the button on her CD player and the room filled with the melodic and haunting voice of Amy Lee as she began to put away her toiletries and clothes. When she opened her drawers to remove her clothes for the next evening, Seras stumbled upon a rather large and worn-out sketchbook. "I haven't messed with this thing for a while," she muttered as she flipped through the various pages.

With a grin Seras found a pencil on her desk and relaxed on her bed with the book in hand. She rarely had a chance to draw as of late, her time being occupied the duties she was expected to perform, eliminate FREAKS and ghouls. Once again, Seras glanced through the pages of art she created since her transfer to the Hellsing Organization. There was one of Walter with his 'lethal dental floss', as she liked to call it, stretched between his hands, another of Sir Integra sitting at her desk in deep contemplation with a cigar in hand, and another of her former commander, Peter Ferguson, looking off in the distance, his head held high with pride. The majority of her drawings, however, seemed to center around a certain individual. A face she had memorized every detail, one that she yearned to look towards her with love and compassion instead of amusement or worse... disappointment, the face of her master, Alucard.

Seras tapped her pencil against the sketchbook's edge as she reluctantly sipped from her blood pack. She had finally accepted the part of her that needed blood but on occasion still tried to avoid the matter, mostly on nights that involved the deaths of young children. It sometimes still took prodding from Walter or Alucard to get her to drink her daily ration, but she grudgingly began to do it on her own. As she swallowed, an idea dawned in her mind for her next artistic venture, and Seras began to sketch out the familiar figure of her master on the blank sheet.

Seras' brow furrowed in concentration as she formed the lines of his face, taking great care to capture emotion within his eyes. For an hour and a half, she did not let her pencil leave the paper, the graphite translating the vision within her head into being. As a finishing touch, Seras signed and dated her work. She smiled as she traced the figure on the paper with her finger. "Good night, my master," she whispered softly as she set the book on her nightstand and lay down to her daily rest.

As the coffin lid closed with the coming of the dawn, a dark shadow formed and then melted into shades of deep red. Alucard stood still for a moment and then reached for her sketchbook. Never before had he seen such a realistic and detailed drawing up close, and what helped to perplex the master vampire was that the picture was of him. Alucard had stayed invisible when he saw the Police Girl begin to draw, not wanting to break the careful concentration she was displaying. The final picture showed Alucard sitting on a desk with his right foot setting on the desk surface while his left hung down touching the floor. His sunglasses, hat, and coat sat on the desk behind him, and his tie flowed freely, undone from its usual bow, framing the open buttons of his shirt. His left arm rested on his left leg while his right was propped upon his bent knee, and in that gloved hand, he held a single rose.

"I never knew she could do this," Alucard said quietly as he flipped through the pages of the book. Her vampiric abilities allowed her to render details that the best human artists could only hope to achieve, especially with the short amount of time devoted to each drawing. That was when he noticed something a bit odd. He noticed that the vast majority of the drawings there were of him. "She couldn't possibly..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for their comments. You really helped me to decide to write the next installment of Introspection. At the end of this chapter, there are a few responses to your comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, so please don't sue. Not that you'd get any money anyhow (tuition at OU is way too much!).

Warning: There are some rather gory details as the story progresses.

**Chapter 2: A Push in the Right Direction**

Alucard stood in Seras' room looking over each of the drawings with great interest. Each piece of art seemed to convey the young vampire's emotions during her transition, towards her existence… her new life with Hellsing… and him. Towards the beginning of the book, she portrayed Alucard as somewhat of a grinning madman focused on the kill, blood and a sadistic grin plastered over his face. But as time progressed, Seras started to express more humanistic qualities in his features, such as in a charcoal of him with his hand extended towards the viewer with a genuine smile, not one of a maniacal killing machine. He knew this was from her first encounter with the Judas Priest. He smirked as he glanced at a rough sketch, oddly reminding him of some of the amusing Japanese cartoons Integra used to watch when she was younger, portraying him grinding the paladin into the ground.

The next picture in the sketchbook surprised the master vampire beyond words; it portrayed a crying Seras holding close his bloodied form. Alucard recognized the background to be that of the Tower of London. He smiled fondly at the picture, a drawing that helped to confirm the depth of Seras' feelings towards the No Life King. Alucard's memory of what occurred after being assaulted by his own bullets was in bits and pieces, with the exception of Seras taking him into her arms. He remembered her look of sorrow before closing his eyes and the warmth of her tongue as she licked away some of the blood from his face. The next thing he remembered was Integra's release of the seals. Alucard's supposed death had obviously had a profound effect on the novice vampire.

Alucard replaced the book to where he found it upon realizing that he had been in Seras' room for close to an hour, his body alerting him it needed rest with a yawn. The master vampire's form began to disappear as he returned to his own coffin. "Sweet dreams, Seras," he whispered as he allowed sleep to claim him.

As the sun descended into the horizon, the creatures of the night began to emerge from their havens across England. Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing stood on the balcony outside her office in the darkening twilight, awaiting Alucard's appearance for the night's mission assignments. She took a long drag from her cigar, and as Integra exhaled the small cloud of smoke from her lungs, the flat gray stone of the balcony began to darken and ripple as a crimson clad figure emerged from its ebony depths. "I'm glad you could make it," the platinum haired woman said with a sarcastic smirk.

Alucard flashed his master his usual toothy grin. "Your orders, master," he asked.

Integra walked back inside her office and sat down behind the massive oak desk. She picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Alucard, who stood in front of her desk. "Here are your assignments, Alucard," she stated in her usual businesslike manner. "Feel free to assist the human forces when you finish with your targets. This is going to be an eventful evening."

Alucard smiled at the thought of some activity, something to get his mind off of how to approach Seras. He did not like to admit any form of ineptness, but the master vampire had not had much experience with how to approach members of the opposite sex in well over two centuries, and those disastrous events had ended in his capture by Integra's ancestor. "Good evening, Miss Hellsing," he said as he dispelled thoughts of Seras from his mind and disappeared into the wall.

Down below the hustle and bustle of the Hellsing Manor, Seras Victoria slowly began to awaken from slumber. The young vampire rubbed her eyes, trying to force the desire to stay in bed away as the lid to her coffin began to rise. She reluctantly climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. As Seras fastened the final button on her collar, she caught a glimpse of her sketchbook lying open to her latest picture sitting on her nightstand. "I am so hopeless," she sighed as she hugged the book to her chest. "I'm nothing more than 'Police Girl' in his eyes." Seras jumped as a loud knock resonated from the door. "W-Who is it?"

"Good evening, Miss Victoria," came the familiar voice of the former Angel of Death.

"Come in, Walter," she called back.

The door opened, and Walter entered with an ice bucket containing her breakfast. "Did you sleep well?"

The young woman smiled at the older gentleman, a person she had grown to see as a friend and somewhat of a surrogate father. "Yes, thank you."

As he placed the bucket on the table, Walter noticed the book in Seras' arms as well as how she seemed to stare off into the distance. "Oh, have you been drawing again?"

"Yes," Seras blushed as she answered quietly. Walter was the only person who knew of her artistic ability. Since her arrival at the Hellsing Organization, he was one of the scant few that made an effort to get to know her and show her any kindness in spite of what she was. Because of his sympathy towards her, Seras had opened up to the older gentleman when she needed to talk and the two became fast friends. The young vampire had even given him a portrait of Sir Integra in appreciation for just listening when she needed a friendly ear.

"May I," he asked, looking at the book in her arms. Seras looked down at the picture in her hands once more and then hesitantly turned the book around to allow Walter a view of the picture. "I do believe that is one of your best, Miss Victoria," he said with a smile.

Victoria blushed at his compliment. "Thank you," she smiled. "Um, you won't…"

"Of course not," he replied. "You have my word that this still remains our secret." Walter then moved towards the door. "After your meal, please report to Captain Thompson for tonight's mission, and do hurry. From what Sir Integra has told me, tonight will be rather busy."

"Of course, Walter."

"Happy hunting," he said as he stepped out into the hallway and shut the door. _'For someone so talented, it is a shame she is so shy about it,'_ the retainer thought as he began walking back to the upper levels of the manor_. 'Perhaps it's the subject of her art she would rather keep hidden.'_ Walter had observed Seras' growing infatuation for Hellsing's first vampire resident, and he had hoped the young girl wouldn't be hurt as a result; she had suffered enough emotional stress in Cheddar. The one thing that he had not expected was the master vampire's own emotional state. In all the years he had worked with Alucard, Walter had never known him to harbor many emotions, with the few exceptions being amusement, bloodlust, and disgust. But every so often, the retainer would notice the No Life King looking towards his fledgling without his usual calculating gaze, and his hard stare would soften with something akin to fondness.

"Perhaps there is hope for him after all," Walter muttered as he ascended the staircase to the ground level.

The night hour had reached 3:47 a.m., and outside an apartment building near Bloomsbury stood a squad of Hellsing soldiers standing at attention. Pacing before the soldiers was a man in his mid thirties with reddish-brown hair and a set of three scars that ran down the left side of his face, and amazingly whatever decided it wanted to try to claw his face did not damage either of his piercing green eyes. "All right, people," he called out. "We know of at least four FREAKS in this building and approximately fifteen ghouls. This is the last clean up for the night. Let's make it a good one."

"Yes, sir!" Captain Thompson had only been with the Hellsing Organization for three weeks, but his never say die attitude and camaraderie with his troops had earned the respect of those under his command.

"Senior Officer Victoria," he called out.

"Sir!"

"It's your turn at point. Take position and lead us in."

"Yes, Captain," Seras replied and picked up a heavy machine gun as she took her position, leaving the Halconnen behind in favor of more mobility in the tight quarters. She squared herself off with the door and knocked it out of the way with a hard front heel kick, sending it into two ghouls in the process.

The only light in the building filtered through the windows from the streetlamps outside. Seras was thankful for her vampiric vision as she scanned the room, easily spotting awaiting ghouls in the darkness. "Point confirms seven ghoul targets, engaging," she said into the communications link. Several flashes illuminated the hallway as one by one the undead were exterminated, leaving behind piles of gray ash. The mission progressed like a routine sweep and clear until the squad reached the third floor and found the FREAK targets... along with at least thirty ghouls.

Outside the building, a figure in dark blood red approached the apartment building. Alucard decided to check on his fledgling's progress having finished with silencing his targets a few moments ago. Captain Thompson acknowledged the vampire's presence with a simple nod. "Alucard."

The No Life King smiled and continued toward the building. "I hope you don't mind if I join in the fun," he said without waiting for a response from the human as he disappeared into a rippling black pool on the wall. When Alucard began to emerge from a part of the ceiling, he saw Seras, the woman he had grown to love, make a terrible mistake.

Seras was laying down a suppressing fire into a group of oncoming ghouls when a pair of punk FREAKS and several ghouls attacked their flank. She stayed focused on her targets until she heard a sickening rip followed by a gurgling scream. The young vampire turned towards the sound to see several ghouls descend upon one of her teammates and sink their teeth into his flesh. "NO! Phillip!" Seras screamed as she tried to get to him but could only watch as he was completely torn apart, Phillip's blood spraying across the wall from the subsequent dismemberment of his body.

At that moment, a pair of male FREAKS descended upon the female officer as she momentarily closed her eyes against the horrific sight before her. One pulled her close and into a full nelson while the other ripped away her weapon and communications set up. "Let go of me, you bastards!" Seras struggled against her captor's grip but was unable to gain any leverage.

The FREAK in front of Seras stared at her with a mix of hatred and lust in his eyes. "Well lookie what we've got here, Smithie, a little Hellsing bitch to play with," he sneered as he held up a long silver blade. The Police Girl's eyes widened as she recognized the odd design as belonging to Paladin Alexander Anderson. "That's right; we picked up this trinket after one of that damned priest's jobs. I been itchin' to try this out, now haven't I," he looked up at his companion and laughed as he drew closer.

"Such filth," a deep baritone filled the room. "Who do you think you are, you pathetic undead maggots?" The meager light in the room reflected off of a pair of orange tinted glasses as a figure stepped out from the shadows. "You FREAKS make me sick."

"Master," Seras smiled.

The two punk FREAKS did not seem to be impressed with his entrance, however. "Just what are you gonna do, Red," the freak with the blade laughed.

"Yeah, we've got your little bitch," Smithie laughed as he shook Seras. "You ain't gonna do jack shit. Now back off."

The temperature seemed to drop as the master vampire's eyes narrowed. "Release the Police Girl now and you'll receive a quick death," he began as he took a step towards the punk freaks. "Otherwise you will die slowly before you rot in Hell."

"Here's what I think of you and your girl, asshole," Trey said with a sick grin and then plunged the blade deep into Seras' stomach. The female officer stifled a scream as he began to twist the blessed silver blade and draw it upwards. "Back off before this thing slips a bit higher."

Alucard raised his hands as his voice growled out the familiar words. "Releasing control arts restriction system to Level Two, Situation B. Keeping power unlocked until the targets have been eternally silenced." Smithie looked at Trey in utter confusion at Alucard's words, who only shrugged in response. They never had a chance. "Time to die!" the No Life King's voice boomed as an unholy aura emanated from his body.

Smithie chose that moment to loosen his grip on Seras and throw her to the floor, preparing to fend off the opposition. He was unprepared however for the strong hands that ripped his arm away from his body. His companion watched in morbid fascination and slowly back away as Alucard began to rend the incompetent FREAK's flesh from his bones, spattering blood across the wall until Smithie collapsed in a spray of gray ash as his head exploded. The other FREAK, Trey, began to shake as the enraged Alucard's crimson eyes locked on him. "W-Wait a minute, dude," Trey stammered.

Alucard began stalking towards him. "You dare to harm one of my blood," he growled. "Now prepare yourself for an eternity of pain and suffering."

Seras supported herself against a wall, her eyes feeling heavy as she struggled to remain conscious and slow the blood flowing from her wound. She looked up towards her master, and through the haze, Seras was surprised by the expression that was shown on Alucard's face. The novice vampire had seen Alucard immersed in battle on several occasions, and his face usually held an expression of either amusement or disgust, dependant on whether his opponent was a worthy challenge or not. This time, however, the emotion conveyed by his features was complete and utter rage. Seras slipped into unconsciousness as Alucard separated the remaining FREAK's torso from his legs. "Burn in Hell," Alucard snarled as he drove his fist through Trey's chest.

As the ash settled on the floor, the remaining members of the Hellsing squad finished dispatching the remaining FREAKS and ghouls and made it back to their location. Alucard ignored the human operatives and walked over to Seras' still form, his eyes lingering on the blessed blade still embedded in her abdomen. He picked up the unconscious woman and carried her downstairs, not caring as several of the humans stared at him in a mixture of awe and fear. "The targets have been silence," he grimly informed the captain as he walked past him to a darkening section of pavement. Alucard stepped into the center of the spot and sank into the rippling black surface with Seras in his arms.

Seras Victoria awoke to the gentle sounds of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata; she turned her head to see a stereo system near the bed. The young vampire slowly blinked her eyes and gingerly sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in her stomach. She looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to discern her location. The walls were adorned with various weapons ranging from medieval swords and axes to flintlock pistols and even a 50 caliber Desert Eagle. Illuminating the room were several sconces that appeared to hold candles but were in fact soft flickering electric lights. Across from the bed, a beautiful landscape painting of a mountain range offset the other elements of the room.

The young vampire brushed her long bangs away from her face and, as she did so, noticed that she was not wearing her own clothes, but instead was dressed in a long white dress shirt. Seras gasped and clutched the sheets close to her body. A flash of red caught her attention, and she saw a long red coat hanging from the wall near a stone staircase. It was then that Seras realized her exact location, Alucard's chambers. The young woman's eyes followed the wall until she saw a figure sitting near a corner with his feet propped up on a table. "Finally awake, Police Girl," Alucard said as he rose from his seat.

Seras only nodded in response as she watched him gather two wineglasses and a blood pack from the table. The young vampire's eyes scanned his form as he began to approach her and noticed the change in his attire. Alucard was dressed in a white dress shirt with the top three buttons unfastened, his usual tie discarded, a pair of his charcoal slacks, and his boots. The master vampire's customary hat, sunglasses, and gloves lay on the table from which he retrieved the blood. Seras gulped as her master sat down on the bed next to her and filled each glass with the thick red liquid.

"Drink, Seras," he said as he held a glass in front of her. "You lost a lot of blood."

"Thank you, Master," she replied as she took the glass from his hands and swallowed the liquid in two large gulps.

Alucard took a drink from his own glass and refilled hers as he studied the slight flush that spread across her face, changing her complexion from pale porcelain to a creamy white. As he watched her begin to drink her second glass, Alucard remembered how fragile she looked in his arms upon returning to the Hellsing Manor. He had only given Integra a brief report and returned to his chambers to watch over Seras. The master vampire had been monitoring her recovery the entire day, periodically sleeping for a few minutes during the day. "You're lucky that blade did not pierce your heart, Police Girl," Alucard said after he finished his glass. "Especially since the toy that FREAK was using was one of the priest's weapons."

Seras sighed; this was the master she was used to, once again he would only be pointing out her mistakes and shortcomings. "I... I'm sorry, my master," she said quietly as she stared at her empty wineglass.

"Just be more careful next time, Seras Victoria," Alucard smiled at the obvious surprise in her eyes since he almost never addressed her by her name, let alone her full name.

"Master Alucard," Seras began nervously. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but why am I in your bed?" Alucard would not have thought it possible for the young vampire to become more flushed, but then again, she was always full of surprises. "And wearing your shirt?"

The master vampire chuckled at her nervousness, trying to disguise his own uneasiness. "Taking you to the infirmary is a rather moot point since you are technically already dead, wouldn't you agree? And who better to attend to the needs of an injured vampire than another of her kind," he asked as he flashed her a charming grin that made her stomach turn somersaults.

"Thank you, Master," she said once she recovered her voice, "but you didn't have to go through all this just for me."

"Why do you say that," Alucard asked as he took the glass from her hands and placed both on the nightstand.

Seras began to twist the sheets in her hands. "You could have just put me in my own room, it really wasn't necessary," her voice drifted off when she felt Alucard's fingers lightly touch her cheek and run through her hair. Seras closed her eyes as she reveled in soft warmth of his touch.

She opened her eyes when she felt his hand gently cup her cheek and saw his blood red eyes hold onto hers in a tender gaze. Alucard lightly ran his thumb over her soft trembling lips. "Yes, I did, Seras Victoria," he whispered as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

I know I just kind of leave things hanging. Hopefully, it won't take me too long to get out the next chapter. Below are comment responses.

Sam Dracula - Thank you so much for your kind words. I've been an artist for a long time and thought it'd be interesting to explore it a little more with my writing. I recently finished a pencil drawing of Seras' picture of Alucard and hope to have it posted somewhere soon (either my friend's website, become a member of Elfwood, or put it in my profile picture here if need be). BTW, the cheesecake was delicious!

Fanfic Fan - Thanks Bunches!

The Talented Mr. Mitts - Thanks for taking the time to leave your thoughts, I greatly appreciate it, but I also have to disagree just a bit. Vampires, as well as people, are evolving creatures, and tastes do change with time. I do agree that, yes, Alucard would likely listen to some classical selections, as is reflected in the insertion of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, but I also believe that if he didn't move with the times as well, he wouldn't be the vibrant character many of us have come to enjoy. I personally think that out of today's music, Alucard would lean towards the darker tones of many rock groups, including Staind, Metallica, and even Disturbed to name a few.

Jenna1980 - Thanks for the encouragement, I hope you like this chapter.

Chiri - Thank you so much! This means a lot to me coming from you, Death Can Be a Beautiful Thing is one of my favorite fics.

Shadowfax - Thanks Bunches!

Briar - Thanks! Ever since I first saw Hellsing, I had a fic stuck in my head with that song. I'm glad you liked it.

Mizuko - Thanks Bunches!

Kamikaze the Twooth - Thanks! I'm glad I was able to snag your interest. Hope you like this chappie (BTW, I absolutely love Midnight Confessions!).

LightAMatchForIDeserveToB - Thanks for the comment. Personally, I think that deep down, Alucard still has the same desires as a human being. He's just gotten used to hiding it for so long, and Seras' innocence helped him to reconnect with what he had lost. As to the singing, I mean, everyone has a tendency to sing along with their favorite songs, right? Sometimes no matter how bad they are at it (never again going to a bar during karaoke night. shudder).


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, people! I again want to thank my reviewers. I love you guys!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Hellsing nor do I own any of Guns 'n Roses' songs, so please don't sue me. It would be like trying to suck blood from a turnip, I don't have money!

Warning: For those of you who do not like semi-song fics, this one has a song in it again, Guns 'n Roses' November Rain (done in the same manner as chapter 1). Sorry if you don't like songs in fics, but this one helps to set the mood for what's being said. I hope that you'll still read it.

After the story, there are responses to your comments.

**Chapter 3: A Heartfelt Exchange**

The silence of twilight in the Hellsing Manor was interrupted by the soft tinkling of china originating from the kitchen. Walter placed a teapot onto a serving cart along with several foodstuffs for Sir Integra's high tea. The retainer knew that Integra was rather stressed from constant work, not wanting to show a moment of weakness to anyone so history would not repeat itself in the Round Table members. He also knew that Seras Victoria's injury the previous evening had affected the leader of the Hellsing Organization as well.

True, in the beginning the young vampire was almost more trouble than she was worth in Integra's eyes, but as time progressed, she had proven herself to be a worthy officer. To be able to adjust to this harsh world and still hold on to her human emotions and innocence, a reminder of what they sought to protect, was something even the young Hellsing admired.

As Walter entered Integra's office with the serving cart, he noticed the young woman let out a long sigh as she rubbed her temples to help alleviate an approaching headache. "Here you are, Sir Integra," he said as he began to set the items on the balcony table for her. "Please do try to relax, if only for a moment."

Integra stood from her seat and joined her long time friend and servant outside. "Thank you, Walter," she said as she took her seat. The former Angel of Death remained by her side after serving the tea and seemed to have no intent on leaving. _'It's amazing how well he knows me,'_ Integra smiled as she thought to herself. "How is Senior Officer Victoria's condition," she asked with genuine concern while still keeping within protocol by referring to the vampire by her rank.

Walter folded his arms behind his back. "Unfortunately, I have been unable to obtain information on her condition directly, Sir Integra," he replied. "Alucard has been keeping a close watch over Miss Victoria but has not disclosed much other than what was in his brief report earlier this morning."

"I see," she said as she thought back to the events of that morning. Integra had still not been medically approved to supervise out in the field, despite her rather forceful protests, and had Captain Thompson brief her after each night's missions. She had been correct that the evening would be eventful. The captain informed her of the events leading up to the death of a new recruit from the SAS, Phillip Lancaster, and the events that immediately followed. He wasn't completely sure of what exactly transpired due to the disablement of the communications and the separation of Senior Officer Victoria from the rest of the team, but Captain Thompson knew the fate of the FREAKS as he heard their tortured screams as Alucard literally tore them apart. What stood out to the captain was the pure vehemence the elder vampire displayed, not his usual cool tempered self. He closed the report with Alucard disappearing with Seras in the blackened pavement.

These events intrigued Integra. She had known the master vampire for ten years, and in that time, he had never gone into a fury of that magnitude. Alucard had felt the familiar tingling at the base of his neck as he felt his master's summons as he just finished dressing Seras' massive wound. To say that Integra had been a bit surprised by Alucard's appearance as he emerged from a black pool in her office would have been an understatement to say the least. When Alucard stepped from the dark portal, he was dressed only in a blood soaked shirt, slacks, and boots. Dark crimson spatter adorned his face, which was set in impatience and concern. His report had been brief, his voice soft yet unyielding. "The maggot FREAKS that injured the Police Girl have been silenced, and I must now attend her wounds. I will make a complete report when she is out of danger, Master," and without waiting for a response, the No Life King vanished from the room.

The master vampire's display of emotion had greatly surprised the leader of the Hellsing Organization. He had never shown that much concern over any being to her knowledge. Granted, he stood watch over Integra after having torn through her own throat to save herself, but that was the extent of it. Seras had been injured in the field several times prior but never before had Alucard been thrown into a full bloodlust rage as a result. Integra knew there was more to this incident than what the vampire intended to reveal.

As much as Integra did not want to admit any feeling towards any creature of the night, she had grown accustomed to the young vampire over the last few months and began to think of her as a worthy comrade-in-arms as she did of Alucard. "I hope that he has helped her enough to resume combat status by tomorrow night," Integra said as she sipped from her tea. "I believe that Alucard's earlier display is the reason there have only been two FREAK disturbances reported this evening, but I feel the numbers will rise again."

Down below in the depths of the former dungeon, soft ambient lights flickered in Alucard's chambers, casting playful shadows across the room. The piano music from the stereo faded away and was replaced by the gentle sound of several string instruments, filling the ears of the couple in the room. Seras Victoria closed her eyes after the initial surprise of Alucard's kiss. His lips were sweet, the taste of blood still lingering on his mouth, and the young woman allowed herself to be pulled into the intoxicating sensation.

_When I look into your eyes _

_I can see a love restrained _

_But darlin' when I hold you _

_Don't you know I feel the same?_

Alucard's thumb softly caressed her cheek as he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, trying to regain control of his rediscovered emotions. He could have spent eternity enjoying the feel of her soft lips but knew that he needed to express his feelings towards the young vampire before his instincts took over.

_Cause nothin' lasts forever _

_And we both know hearts can change _

_And it's hard to hold a candle _

_In the cold November rain_

Alucard was able to pick up a single thought from the master/apprentice bond they shared. It was actually more of a prayer. _'Please let me not be dreaming.'_ The No Life King watched as Seras opened her eyes and saw a mixture of emotions colliding within their crimson depths, including surprise, confusion, doubt, and... happiness. He smiled at the beautiful creature before him as the thought of her joy helped to diminish his doubts and give him the strength to express his feelings.

"Master," Seras began but was silenced as he placed a finger over her lips.

_We've been through this such a long, long time _

_Just tryin' to kill the pain_

_But lovers always come and lovers always go _

_And no one's really sure who's letting go today _

_Walking away_

"Shh," he said quietly as he removed his finger from her lips, still feeling the heat from them after removing it. Alucard took hold of her right hand in his left, softly running his thumb over the back of it. While she had lain unconscious, he was able to think over what he could say to her, and now that the moment was here, Alucard hoped he that he would be able to phrase his words correctly.

_If we take the time to lay it on the line _

_I could rest my head just knowin' that you are mine _

_All mine_

_So if you want to love me then darlin' don't refrain _

_Or I'll just end up walkin' in the cold November rain_

"Before you say anything, Seras, I want you to understand something." The No Life King's face held a serious yet tender expression as he spoke to the young vampire, and she found herself becoming lost in the deep blood red of his eyes and nodded. "I want you to realize that you are important to me and not some plaything for my amusement," he said as his right hand found its way back to her face and began to slowly run his fingers through her strawberry blonde locks as he stared into her ruby orbs. "I don't know how, but you have awakened something that has lain dormant for centuries… my heart."

_Do you need some time... on your own _

_Do you need some time... all alone _

_Everybody needs some time... on their own _

_Don't you know you need some time... all alone_

Alucard raised her right hand to his face and held it there so her open palm rested on his cheek. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of her flesh, reveling in her touch. The master vampire turned his head and kissed the soft skin of her palm.

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart _

_When even friends seem out to harm you _

_But if you could heal a broken heart _

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

"You are a beacon of light against the dark emptiness of my own soul, Seras, and I will do everything in my power to prevent that light from ever being extinguished." His eyes opened when he felt warm tears fall on his right hand and saw the astonishment on her features.

_Sometimes I need some time... on your own _

_Sometimes I need some time... all alone _

_Everybody needs some time... on their own _

_Don't you know you need some time... all alone_

Seras Victoria's mind swam at his words, her throat constricted. "I... I always thought... thought you l-loved Integra," she said quietly. "How could you possibly care for someone like me?" The young vampire's voice trembled as her failings passed through her mind. "Someone so weak," Seras whispered as she turned her face down toward the sheets.

The master vampire placed both of his hands on her cheeks and gently turned her face towards his. "Seras, Integra is my master, and I will care for her well being until the day she dies. But I see her more as," he paused, trying to find the correct words to describe his relationship with his master, "the bossy child… or sibling… that released me ten years ago and helped raise. And continue to watch out for in the event she makes a mistake." Alucard smiled when Seras giggled softly at his choice of terms regarding Integra.

"You have an inner strength that has allowed you to keep your humanity yet allow you to accept what you have become. A strength that has even enabled you to awaken my own, letting me remember what it is to be a man once more. Integra has grown hard and cold over the years, almost losing touch with what she has been trying to protect. Until the battle at the Tower, she almost forgotten it within herself," he said in a soft voice as he caressed Seras' face. "She may command the Hellsing Organization, but you, Seras Victoria, are to one that possesses sole control over my heart."

_And when your fear subside _

_And shadows still remain _

_I know that you can love me _

_When there's no one left to blame _

_So never mind the darkness _

_We still can find a way _

_Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain_

"Master," Seras whispered, overwhelmed by Alucard's words as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Why the tears," he asked softly as he wiped the salty fluid away with his thumb across her cheek.

Seras looked up into his eyes with a warm smile. "Nothing's wrong," she said as she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding the No Life King in a firm hug. "For once in my life, something's right," she whispered into his ear.

Alucard encircled his arms around her thin waist, feeling her soft body pressed closely to his. Her fragrant vanilla bodywash filled his nostrils along with a faint scent of gunpowder from her constant association with firearms. He bowed his head towards her shoulder and brushed his lips across her skin before kissing her at the base of her neck.

"I love you, master," the young woman whispered as she tightened her hold around his neck.

"Alucard," he said softly.

"What did you say?"

"Not Master, the hunter," the elder vampire said as he pulled away to see her face. "Alucard, the man inside who loves you."

That's all for now, folks! As always, please let me know what you think, review, review, review! The next chapter will be calm, involving our favorite two vampires wandering around the Hellsing grounds.

Sam - Thanks for all your support!

Kami - Sorry about leaving things hanging before. I hope you like where I picked it up. Every time I get on the yahoo IM, you're not there. So if you care to talk, just e-mail me. That's the easiest way to get a hold of me since I'm always running around everywhere. Thanks!

Sera Luanma - Sorry you didn't like the musical element of the first chapter (which probably means you didn't like this one either, hope not). I hope you'll continue to read and hopefully like where I take the characters.

Fanfic Fan - Thanks Bunches! I hope you liked what he had to say to Seras this time.

Jess - I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Chiri - Thanks! Disturbed definitely ROCKS! My friend gave me a copy of their 2nd CD along with Linkin Park's Meteora as a belated birthday present.


End file.
